1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic device functionality. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for changing electronic device functionality based on environmental conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices are multifunctional, some even multitasking. For example, such an electronic device may provide video gaming functionality as well as cell phone functionality. Such multifunctional electronic devices require the user to manually specify what functionality the user wants to use next. Automatic functionality switching is often too static for a user's preference, for example, pausing a video game when the cell phone rings. Changing functionality from the video gaming functionality to the cell phone functionality may be appropriate at some times but not at other times. Current multifunctional electronic devices lack the capability to adequately interpret the user's intentions based on the multifunctional electronic device's environment.